Issues Blood Lust AU
by FiraFlame
Summary: On a peaceful outing with his daughter, Genrou is taken and bitten by a Vampire. After escaping, he fails to realize that keeping himself near others will make him change into what he fears most.
1. Assult

**Blood Lust**

**Written by**: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai that might occur in this!!  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Chapter 1  
_  
The dawn was just beginning to rise. Shadows formed in the deep forest and stretched for the west, fleeing to their next area to plague with darkness. A lone man stood, leaning against a tree. His hand over his stomach and he was moaning painfully. He needed to feed. He scanned the area for a shelter to keep him for the day until he could try again the next night. His plight with his master had gotten him punishment. He was drained of the majority of his energy and pushed into another dimension. What dimension? He knew not. All he knew is that if he didn't feed within the next twenty-four hours, he was done for.  
  
The vampire stumbled over to a small opening in the face of a hill and under a tree. He kneeled before it and peered into it. It was a cave was dark, full of roots and dirt. He grinned, success. He slipped his feet in first and let himself slide into the cavern. His feet hit bottom and he turned around, hissing at the now brightening light of dawn. He summoned all of the energy he could and morphed the roots and dirty around the entrance into a closing. He was closed in, he was safe.  
  
Although, this had taken up the last of his strength. He staggered over to a corner and sat with his back against it. He closed his eyes and waited for slumber to over take him.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Several days later..._  
  
"Would you like another sandwich, Star?"  
  
"Uh-huh...!"  
  
Melissa grinned over her shoulder at her six year old daughter, Star Roujin Kou. She picked up the quickly prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed put it onto her plate. Star took it with a grin and pushed it into her mouth. Melissa smirked and pulled her purse off a chair. Kissing her daughter on the head, she went into the living room and rapped her husband on the head.  
  
"Take her outside and play with her why don't you?Just don't rough house with her like you did T.J."  
  
Tasuki looked over the back of the couch at his wife and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just going out to the store, I'll be back soon." Melissa cupped Tasuki's chin in her hand and she pecked him on the lips before waving and leaving. As soon as the sound of her motorcycle could be heard outside, Tasuki got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, where Star was putting her paper plate into the garbage.  
  
"Hi daddy!" She chirped. "cn' we go out th' the forest?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged and took the wet wash rag from the sink and wiped Star's face with it.  
  
"Mebbie', jes' lemme go get changed, m'kay?"  
  
Star nodded as her father wiped her hands with the same cloth. She looked up at him as he stood, and smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Go wait on th' deck for me, m'kay?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Star nodded and went quickly towards the deck glass door. She struggled to open, but she was soon outside. Tasuki smiled after her and went up to his bedroom. He met Keeren on the way.  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything important this afternoon?" The lavender haired Saiya-jin asked.  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Yea', Missy wants me t' spend th' day with the kid, so I'm booked. Why?"  
  
Keeren shrugged. "Dunno, I need help mowing the lawn, and Teri isn't here to beg and plead to make it shrink."  
  
Tasuki chuckled and continued his way upstairs. Soon, he was in his outdoor clothes (tank top and a pair of shorts) and he did meet Star out on the deck.  
  
" 'ey, get away from that pool!" Tasuki scolded the child, who was standing on the edge of the underground pool. She twisted around and ran up to him, the constant grin still plastered on her face.  
  
"C'mon, lessgo"  
  
The father and daughter walked out to the woods, Tasuki walking slowly and calmly, while Star skipped ahead of him. Star bent over once to pick up a toy she had left out there before and continued towards the trees. The flame haired ex-bandit called out to her when she reached the forest to wait for her, and she did.  
  
"Now, dun go wanderin' off on me again, m'kay? We're jes' going out the the tree-house and maybe to the arena."  
  
"Awright, daddy."  
  
The tree-house wasn't the best, but that's not what they wanted. It was a simple square platform with a roof and guard rails. It wasn't all that high, but enough to 'ward off evil cootie boys', and that was good enough for Star.  
  
Tasuki's thoughts lead him back to his son, T.J back when he played in this tree-house. How old would he be now? Thirteen? The ex-bandit sighed, his son was nearly a man and he couldn't see him. Off in Konan, under discipline to become a Samurai. Too many times had the boy gotten out of hand, pulling a chi-blast on his teacher got him expelled and nearly dragged away from his parents. Tasuki and Melissa had to quickly send him away to the Fushigi Yuugi dimension and then deny his existence to the authorities who came to remove him from the household. It took persuasion and a lot of will power, but they got them to believe. Melissa was down in the dumps for a week or two afterward because they weren't allowed to see their child anymore, not until he came home in fifteen years, when he would be twenty-five.  
  
Tasuki was shaken from his thoughts when Star tripped over her own feet and landed on her stomach. Tasuki looked up from where he was sitting, the doorway of the tree-house and watched her sit up. She sniffled a little, her eyes teared up only slightly, but she soon was back to playing with the toy she had found.  
  
The ex-bandit smirked at his daughter. Only once had he seen her cry from hurting herself, such as falling over, down the stairs, or falling out of her highchair, and that was when she fell out of the tree house a few months ago. She had broken her arm, but when she fell asleep later that night, Melissa healed it and told her it was a miracle when she awoke.  
  
He suddenly shivered as a breeze blew by. It was suddenly unusually chilly in the area. Usually the area was around eighty or ninety this time of year, that just felt too cold.  
  
Tasuki jumped from his seat when his daughter screamed. She was staring up, her small round finger pointing into the tree, a look of pure horror on her face. Tasuki looked to where she was pointing, and a dark shape was crawling on the branch. Squinting, he saw this was no ordinary animal. A dark mist drifted off of it and a pair of bright, yellow eyes shone out at him. It took in what sounded to be a breath and took another step towards the pair.  
  
"Get out of here Star, let Daddy take care of this." Tasuki said quietly, kneeling next to the child.  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Just go!" He hissed. Star got the point and quickly climbed out of the tree house, running for home. Tasuki stood and glared at the creature. It hissed at him, and leapt from the branch at him.  
  
Tasuki cried out when it struck him, from claws clinging to his shoulders, hind claws to his waist. It was cold, so very cold. It's body seemed to be made of an icy mist, he couldn't even grab a hold of it. He tried to punch it, but his fist went straight through it. But, when it clung to him, it was if it was solid. He was pushed to the floor, and he let out a groan of pain when it's claws dug deeper into his skin. It's bright yellow eyes stared out at him. It opened it's spiky jaws and a plack mist came out at him. He choked on the smell and soon found himself slipping into the very darkness it had breathed.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Blah! First chapter done in less than an hour! Wooo!!!_


	2. Escape

**Blood Lust**

**Written by:** Fira Flame  
  
_I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai that might occur in this!!  
_  
**000000000000  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
"Tasuki!"  
  
This is what the voices called throughout the trees. He was missing and they couldn't find him. His daughter had come home crying for her mother, and when she described what she saw, and what happened, a group of the warriors went out into the forest to see if he needed any help. When they came to the tree-house and found nothing. It was completely empty.  
  
Chichiri frowned, looking all around the base of the tree for any evidence of where he may have gone, or have been taken. There was nothing. The rest of the party had returned with the same.  
  
Where could he have gone?  
  
Nightfall would be coming soon, searching in the dark would get them nowhere. They turned back to the house, hoping for the best.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
Tasuki moaned thickly when he came to. Wherever he was, it was very dark, seldom for a single fire in the center of the room. He sat up from the floor and looked around, for some sort of clue he wasn't in hell. Nothing was wrong with his body, his vision was a little fuzzy and his head felt clouded.  
  
Looking across the room, he saw what looked like an exit, a round hole in the wall about four feet off the ground. It was open and he could see trees outside of it. There was no doubt about it, he had been taken captive by someone, but even a stupid person knew better than to leave the door open.  
  
He stood and made his way over to the entrance. Suddenly, the opening was darkened and something hit the floor. Tasuki stumbled backwards as a man about the same height as he stood.  
  
"Well well well, you've awoken just in time." He said, his pale features and white-blonde hair standing out in the darkness. In his hand was a squirrel dripping blood from the neck. He dropped the creature and began walking towards Tasuki.  
  
"Man, who th' fuck are you?"  
  
"That matters not, do you know how long I have gone without the warm draught of human blood?" He said quietly, his eyes drinking the sight of Tasuki's well toned body. He let out a chuckle and one significant feature startled the ex-bandit, a pair of sharp fangs.  
  
"You're-- "  
  
"A vampire?" The blonde sneered.  
  
"Yeah. That."  
  
"Heh... Why do they always find it such a surprise?"  
  
Tasuki found him backed against the back wall of the cavern. The vampire stepped in close to him. Tasuki glared, and tried to bash him in the face with his elbow, but the vampire caught it and held it firm.  
  
"Weak..."  
  
The vampire's cold breath drifted down Tasuki's shoulder. He gave a shudder when his tongue slide across his skin. His arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't move under the vampire's strength. The pair of fangs nipped at his neck and he whimpered a little. A hand suddenly grazed across his crotch, startling him. The vampire grinned into the bandit's neck and sunk his teeth into is skin.  
  
Tasuki gasped when his blood began to be drained, and it grew into a low moan when the vampire caressed his member through his clothing. Tasuki didn't want to die like this, not under the molesting hands of a Vampire. While the blonde, who was taking his dear sweet time with him, Tasuki's hand ran up the cave wall looking for something to get himself out of this. Brute force wouldn't get him out of it. He found a thick root imbedded in the wall and it let up all the way to the ceiling. Using what strength he had left, he yanked on it as hard as he could. It ripped out of the wall and poured soil and rocks onto the two. Tasuki quickly pulled himself out of the rubble, which had stunned the vampire for only a moment, and stuck the root that had ripped off into the fire.  
  
The vampire shook himself free of debris and twisted around to charge at Tasuki, but the ex-bandit pushed the burning root into his robes. The blonde howled when his clothes caught and quickly tried to put it out. But to no avail did it work. The flames quickly engulfed his body and he was writhing on the floor. Soon, his body stopped moving and the flames died down, leaving only a charred body. Tasuki covered his mouth to ward off the stench.  
  
A loud groan from above him alerted him that the roots no longer could hold the weight of the stone and dirt by themselves. Tasuki quickly pulled himself into the entry hole and crawled himself away from the cave, which was collapsing behind him.  
  
He took deep gulps of air and he put his hand to his neck where he had been bitten. He was suddenly fatigued and weak. He must have lost several pints of blood. He slowly pushed himself to a stand and he stumbled as far as he could out of the forest.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
Melissa sighed, scratching her arm where she had been recently bitten by a mosquito. She lifted her fingers an watched the bite quickly vanish into nothing. She praised her healing abilities, and returned to her watch of the yard.  
  
She was extremely worried about Tasuki. After he had not returned for supper, she had gone outside and taken a quick scout of the yard, and had resorted to sitting on the deck, in wait. She had her sister, Teri, take Star up to bed, and the healer was going to stay out here all night if she had to, one minute inside could mean the difference of finding him or not finding him, even if she wasn't really looking for him anymore.  
  
Just waiting.  
  
Suddenly, she heard something rustling out near the forest. She looked up and strained her eyes in the darkness. There was a faint curse and a groan. Melissa searched the dark deck for her flashlight. Once finding, she stood and waded out into the tall grass of the yard. Flicking the flashlight on, it flashed and went out, leaving Melissa in complete darkness. Shaking it, it refused to turn on, she cursed.  
  
There was another sound from out in the yard, closer. She looked everywhere but couldn't find the source. The healer began walking in the yard again.  
  
She suddenly ran into something tall. She let out a gasp, but she found it to be warm, and the scent was familiar.  
  
"Genrou?" She looked up, straining eye eyes. The form suddenly collapsed into her arms, and she could immediately tell that this was Tasuki, no one else she knew smelled of spice and leather like he did. She shook Tasuki, calling out to him.  
  
"Genrou, ...Genrou!" She scoffed and resorted to using a ball of chi to illuminate the area. The red-ish gold chi ball floated in the air and made everything in the area glow. She held Tasuki up, and wasn't all that surprised when she found him unconscious. His face was pale and he was covered in a chilled sweat. But what caught her attention were teeth marks in his throat, two large ones bleeding the most.  
  
She gasped, nearly dropping the ex-bandit, but realised this was not the time to act childishly. She let the chi ball fly high into the air and implode out of ears reach. Slinging Tasuki's arm over her shoulder, she began to carry him back to the house. She wouldn't tell anyone but Teri and Keeren, anyone else would just get in the way.  
  
**000000000000  
**  
_Bleh, 'nother chapter in just one day. _


	3. Conversion

**Blood Lust**

**Written by:** Fira Flame  
  
_I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai that might occur in this!!_  
  
**000000000000  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
"I can barely believe it..."  
  
Neither could she by any matter. Melissa sat on the edge of her bed, looking over the still unconscious Tasuki. Keeren stood at the head of the bed, getting a closer look at the bite, and Teri sat on the floor at her sister's feet. None of them knew what really to do.  
  
"I can come up with a lot of theories on how to fix this, but every one of them could be deadly." Keeren said with a sigh, leaning against the dresser at her side. "Either inject Garlic stuff into his blood stream, or wake him at daylight and don't let him sleep." She shook her head. "I never really read into a probable solution to this kind of thing"  
  
"Because this is Terra, and vampires aren't supposed to exist here." Teri pointed out. "...nor do they exist in any of the dimensions we've ever been do. Who knows how it got here."  
  
"Maybe someone else in another dimension know how to dimension hop?"  
  
"Likely, but who knows, maybe they _do_ exist here, or at least, they do now." Teri added, scratching at her ankle. "The only problem is, we don't KNOW if he's going to be a vampire or not. He's already got long canine teeth, the only way we can tell is when he wakes up."  
  
"Right, who knows when that'll be." Melissa sighed, adjusting her legs. "But, you guys..." She looked at her friend and sister with a very serious look. "Don't tell anyone. An' I mean it, if Star or anyone else found out... I jes' don't want them t' be bothered by this."  
  
Keeren and Teri exchanged looks before nodding. Melissa thanked them and asked them to leave, Tasuki needed his rest.  
  
It wasn't until Teri found herself and Chichiri both taking care of laundry in the basement alone that it slipped.  
  
"So, what's wrong with Tasuki? I heard he came back last night, no da." Chichiri asked. Teri hesitated for a moment when pushing her jeans into the washer, before making up an excuse.  
  
"Umm... he said he was attacked by some wild cat--_who knows where it came from_--and ended up in the stream out on the other side of the woods, and uh... he was knocked out on a rock! When he woke up he was all... sick and stuff, y'know? So he's upstairs resting."  
  
Teri grinned, trying to make it seem realistic. Chichiri raised an eyebrow at her, he wasn't buying it. The saiya-elf frowned, and turned on the water.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Teri glared.  
  
"How do you make that assumption?"  
  
"When you lie, you don't use your hands while your talking, but when it's the truth, you use body language, no da"  
  
Teri frowned even more. "Damnit, y'got me."  
  
Chichiri smirked and pulled a handful of socks out of the dryer. "Well? What happened?"  
  
Teri sighed, she could never beat Chichiri at the game of fibbing. He was such a sharp observer, he could catch any slip up.  
  
"Oookay then." Teri shut the lid to the washing machine and leaned against it. "We're not sure what happened, all we know is that he was bitten by a Vampire yesterday, and he hasn't woken up yet. We're not even sure if he's a vamp or not."  
  
"Vampires? In Terra? They don't even exist in Konan."  
  
"Hai, hai, I know." Teri responded. "We're figuring the original came from another dimension somehow. But I think it's dead because I doubt Tasuki would still be alive if it was still living."  
  
"Hmm..." Chichiri pondered, lifting his basket of clothing.  
  
"But--" Teri started. "Don't tell anyone else, I wasn't even supposed to tell you."  
  
Chichiri paused, and nodded. "All right, our little secret then."  
  
**000000000000**  
  
The first thing he registered when he awoke was the pounding pain in his temples. The second, the unquestionable hunger residing in his stomach.  
  
Tasuki sat up, holding his head with one hand, his other propping him up on the pillow. His stomach gave a lurch and it made a noise that remind him of a begging child. He was starving. But what he craved was not rice, won- tons, or even crab cheese, it was something completely different. A faint noise muffled by the walls alerted him to what he needed.  
  
_Blood._  
  
He smirked.  
  
Pushing himself away from the bed, he walked bare foot from the room, in the direction where the sound was coming from. He stepped into the bedroom wearing only his boxers, and he strolled over to the small bed.  
  
Star stirred in her slumber, her legs only covered in a thin sheet. Tasuki's eyes rested on the thin neck of his daughter. He could hear the beating of her heart louder now, his mouth watering at the smell of young blood. He bent down and took in a deep breath of the scent. He opened his mouth to take in his feed.  
  
He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when someone called his name. He stood up straight, blinked, and looked around. Turning, he found Melissa standing in the doorway, watching him.  
  
"Genrou?" She asked, quietly so not to wake the child. She went up to him and rested her warm hand against his cool cheek. She took note on how cool his skin was, before taking his hand.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Tasuki just needed to figure out how he got in here to answer that question. But he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a'right. Just hungry." He frowned, rubbing his stomach. He failed to notice the difference in his crave. Melissa smiled, and rubbed his hand.  
  
"Well, you just go back t' bed and I'll bring you some leftovers from dinner, okay?"  
  
"A'right." Tasuki grinned. Melissa lead him back to his bed. After making sure he was comfortable, Melissa left to get some food, quietly locking the bedroom door behind her.  
  
His stomach gave another fit and he felt like he was falling asleep, but after he drifted off, he awoke again, and he was out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt. He needed to get something into his stomach or he thought he would die. He went over to the window and pulled it open. A cool breeze from outside drifted in and ruffled his dirty hair. Without hesitation, he threw himself out the window and lanced gracefully in the grass.  
  
A click of a lock and the door opened. Melissa stepped in holding a plate of food ready for Tasuki.  
  
"Genrou?" She called, looking about the room for him. She set the plate on the dresser and hurried to the window. Outside was dark, she couldn't see a thing.  
  
He had been turned.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Short chapter, but I had to get something down._


	4. Augmentation

**Blood Lust**

_Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai, or any other sexual themes that might occur in this!!_  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Chapter 4_  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Melissa bit her lip as she searched the dark yard from her window. A soft breeze blew by, tossing her hair into her eyes. She pushed it aside and pulled herself back into her bedroom. Shutting the window, she leaned against the frame and sighed. A tear slipped down her cheek and caught on her lip. Her husband has been turned into a Vampire...  
  
Soft footsteps approached the bedroom and a curious face peeked around the corner. Keeren cocked her head to the side when she found the door wide open, but when she looked up to find Melissa alone in the room, she became worried.  
  
"Missy?" She started, walking into the room, her socked feet causing no sound on the plush carpet. Melissa looked up, her eyes watering. "Missy, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's a vampire..." The healer replied quietly. "He left."  
  
Keeren stood for a moment, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend. A situation like this had never come to mind for her. She was usually prepared with some kind of comfort in a difficult situation. She sat down at the edge of the bed and beckoned Melissa to sit next to her.  
  
"What should we do...?" Melissa asked, leaning against her friend. Keeren frowned, and shook her head.  
  
"I don't... know..?"  
  
**000000000000**  
  
Chiriko stretched his arms above his head as he yawned. Such a beautiful evening. He had taken a break from his usually night reading to take a brief walk. He hadn't taken a walk in the dark for a long time, so he had decided to take advantage of the warm night.  
  
The twenty-nine year old seishi rested his arms behind his head as he looked up into the sky, the sky was cloudy. Which made it very hard to see in the backyard. He had specifically not turned on the flood light fo the back yard because it would make his walk seem shorter. If he could not see how large the yard really was, the walk would seem longer, right? Chiriko smiled and checked his watch. The illuminated screen said it was just past midnight.  
  
Behind him, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him, fast. He barely had time to turn around before he was thrown from the ground and landed heavily on his back. He tried to get up but he was being held down. At first, he thought he was being attacked by a dog, butt from how the breathing sounded and the fact his shoulders her pinned by hands told him, differently. He tried to see who it was, but it was too dark to see anything. The hands gripped his shoulders so tightly, Chiriko let out a small whimper of pain as the fabric tore  
  
He felt something warm around his neck. Whoever was on top fo him, was sniffing at him. Chiriko tried to push the being off of him, but the grim on his shoulders moved to his wrists, holding them above his head.  
  
"Who are you!?" The seishi ordered from the being. Only a chuckle was returned. Chiriko knew that chuckle.  
  
"Tasuk-- ahh!!" Chiriko cried out as pain erupted in his neck. He tried as hard as he could to free himself but his energy was soon leaving him. Soon, he lay limp in the grip, barely conscious.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself being dragged across the grass by his wrist. His head was clouded and he was struggling to stay awake. His robe caught on a stick imbedded in the ground and was pulled off his shoulders, barely in one piece. Chiriko began to daze off as he was being dragged into the forest.  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
**000000000000  
**  
Morning came quicker than the girls wanted it to. The sun rose above the horizon, sending warm light into bedroom windows. Teri and been alerted of what happened, as well as Chichiri. The four now stood in Melissa's bedroom, trying to come up with some way to bring Tasuki back. The only known cure for it, was death.  
  
"You have to understand Melissa, the only way we can cure him is if we kill him" Keeren put a hand on her friends shoulder. Melissa was stiff. "We can always wish him back with the dragon balls in six months."  
  
Melissa didn't reply. Keeren frowned and moved away from her, in case she got angry from staying around too long.  
  
Teri crossed her arms and gave her sister a stern look. "Look, it isn't like this is a condition we can treat. Yes, it is like a sickness, but we've told you the cure."  
  
"It's not--" Melissa interrupted. "It's not like I'm trying t' deny it." She looked up, looking at her sister. "But I just don't feel like letting go of him just yet."  
  
"Missy, there is no other way! Unless you want someone to die!" Teri argued.  
  
"I _know_ there's no other way!" Melissa snapped. "How would you feel if you had t' KILL Legolas, just t' save him!"  
  
Teri was taken aback from the sudden outburst. She frowned and replied. "I would do it, because I'd know he would be back within half a year..." She shook her head. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but you know you have to do it."  
  
The room was silent for a moment, as Melissa looked over her one, and only option. The dragon balls... they'd bring him back in half a year, right? The was suddenly struck with a though.  
  
"The dragon balls..." She muttered. "Why don't we just use th' dragon balls t' wish him back into being a regular human!" She looked around the room excited, there was no way the idea wouldn't work. Keeren looked to Teri, who shrugged, and Chichiri shrugged as well.  
  
"That might work." Keeren said with a smile. Teri smiled as well. "But we still have to find the dragon balls. They're scattered all over our dimension and Mirai's. I remember we found two, and we hid them carefully. There's one more still unknown here in Terra."  
  
"I'll go get them." Melissa said. "It's the only thing I can--"  
  
She was suddenly interrupted when Star burst into the room uninvited.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried, running up to her mother. Melissa looked at her friends and sister apologetically before kneeling to tend to her daughter.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"In the back yard! I saw it! I was so scared! You gotta to come see! Hurry! Hurry!"  
  
"Saw what? What did'yeh see?"  
  
"Come one! Hurry! Hurry!" Star called, as she rushed out the door. Melissa shrugged and followed her. Chichiri, Keeren and Teri went after her.  
  
In the back yard, near the forest was where she lead them to. There was a light green robe in the grass, torn at the shoulders. On the collar was a dark reddish purplish stain. Melissa went up to it and recognised the robe to be Chiriko's, she also recognised the stain to be blood.  
  
"When did you find this, Star?"  
  
"Like, just a little while ago, before I got you." Star looked down at it, then back up to her mother. "That's Chiriko's robe, isn't it mommy?"  
  
Melissa nodded, and picked it up, draping it over her arm. "Go inside Star. Don't come outside anymore without one of us, okay?"  
  
Star, nodded. "Yes, mama."  
  
The healer patted her daughter's head, and smiled. After Star had gone inside, the four adults looked at the forest, then at the robe.  
  
"So... Tasuki got hungry..." Keeren started quietly. "And he found Chiriko..."  
  
"Indeed..." Teri agreed.  
  
"Is he in the forest, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Probably." Melissa replied with a sigh. "Keep Star away from there. Tasuki was attacked during th; day, we don't know whether he can or not either."  
  
"Are we going to go look for him?" Keeren question, looking into the forest.  
  
"Chiriko? Yeah, we should. We don't know if Tasuki will try and turn him or not. He might still be alive." Teri stated. She looked at her sister. "Go ahead and take that inside." She said, pointing at the robe. "And do me a favor and tell Legolas, he might be able to help us find Chiriko."  
  
Melissa nodded and began walking back to the house, while Teri, Chichiri and Keeren went into the forest to begin searching.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
Teri wasn't searching long before she found a hold in the side of a tree. She peered inside of it, hoping to see something in it. It was dark inside, so she couldn't make out anything. She really didn't want to, but she slipped inside to have a look around. She lit up a small ki ball to discover that the small cavern had partially caved in already. It was dangerous for her just to be in there. But, she had to look everywhere. A dark place was a kay place to search to look for a Vampire. The room was only about fifteen feet deep. Illuminating the room with her ki, she suddenly caught sight of a small form curled up in the corner. She moved closer to find it was a young man, closer, it was Chiriko.  
  
"Chiriko!" Teri gasped. She let the ki black float near the ceiling as she bent down to inspect the seishi. Turning him onto his back, she found him unconscious, but still breathing. His skin was cold and sweaty to the touch, and he looked deathly ill. On his neck was a collection of messy teeth marks. Tasuki's first feeding was a quick and sloppy, but at least Chiriko was still alive. The only thing was, was she to retrieve him and take him back home? Or was she to leave him to be changed back with the dragon balls?  
  
The elementalist sorted over her options, but she finally settled on the fact she should go alert the others that she had found Chiriko first. She went to stand up, but with all the dust and dirt in the air, she was over taken by a sneezing fit. From the outburst in energy she released, the ki ball imploded on itself, shattering the ceiling near the entrance. Teri let out a howl when she was suddenly trapped in the cavern, with no way out. The lack of space in the cave made her on edge, she didn't know if it would completely collapse on her or not, if she blasted her way out, she'd most likely kill Chiriko in the process.  
  
While she was nearly panicking, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of large hands that she knew Chiriko did not have. Thrown against the collapsed wall, she was pinned by a figure she again knew was too big to Chiriko. Who was it? And where the fuck did they come from. She gasped, suddenly knowing who it was.  
  
Tasuki.  
  
How was he awake this time of day. That mattered not now, she knew she had to get out of this.  
  
"Tasuki, stop this." Teri demanded, pushing against the flame haired seishi. Tasuki pushed back, muttering something.  
  
"I can't stop myself." He said under his breath. "It's taken hold of me."  
  
Teri looked up at the taller man. "What has?"  
  
"_It_." He replied. Teri fidgeted under his hold, wondering if he was just going to take his time with her, but she suddenly realised what he was doing when she felt this hips grind against hers. She blinked, what? Her brother-in-law, vampire or not, was suddenly putting the moves on her. She tried to pusher him off her again, saying it was rude to molest her, but he laid his head onto her shoulder and nipped at her neck. She shuddered, knowing if she moved, she would just be taken by the Vampire in him. His hips ground into her's in a circular fashion as his hand moved to cup around her breast. Teri let out a nervous groan, and Tasuki continued to nipp and lick her neck. Tasuki gave a little squeeze at her chest and she suddenly felt her bond between her and Legolas tremble. God, that's the last thing she wanted taken from her.  
  
"Tasuki--" Teri started, gasping as he nipped. "Just... just bite me! Take me away! Just.. don't take my Legolas from me..." She whimpered, pleading. "Give me the darkness, give me the power..."  
  
Tasuki grinned, and took her flesh into his mouth.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
Legolas stumbled a little as he felt his bond between him and Teri falter. What was that? Her ki flared in the distance. She was in trouble.  
  
The elvish prince took off in a sprint in that direction and all he came upon was a large tree with what looked like a pile of rubble spewing out from underneath it. A collapsed cave? Teri's ki was close, so close he could almost smell it in the air. It flared again, and began to drain away. Legolas looked around frantically for her, the only possibility he could think of was that she was underground. He called out to her, through the dirt and stone, and began pawing at it, hoping to get through it. He dug into the dirt, calling out her name, telling her to hold on, he was on his way.  
  
Suddenly, her ki disappeared. No, he wouldn't let her go with Tasuki, not now, not ever. He began to scoop out the dirt in frantic heaps, still calling out to her. He failed to notice Melissa come up behind him.  
  
"Legolas!" Melissa shouted, he didn't seem to hear her. She went up to him and pulled him away from the hole he was digging in the hill side.  
  
"No! I must help her! She is in trouble!" The prince wailed, throwing himself back at the hill side. Melissa grabbed his shoulders and dragged him away from it and held him steady on his butt.  
  
"Legolas! We can't help her!" The healer exclaimed into his face, tears in her own eyes. "If she has been bitten, th' only thing... th' only thing we can do is wish her back to being a human when we get the dragon balls."  
  
The prince bit his lip, holding back the cry he wished to let out. He was infuriated, frustrated, upset. He didn't want to just leave her down there... in the dark ground with a Vampire. A vampire Tasuki no less, who knew what he'd do to her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Legolas..." Melissa muttered. "I don't want t' leave her down there either..." She sniffed, gathering her emotions. "But it's for th' best... okay?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, before standing up solemnly. Melissa smiled, and patted his back as they went off to the house.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Wow, long chapter! This one was fun... I'm sorry Missy & Teri! I'm sorry for the whole 'molestation' thing. But, it was the only way I could think of getting her to beg to be bitten, okay? And for those who are new, that part will play importantly later on. Ciao!_


	5. Relinquishment

**Blood Lust**

_Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai, or any other sexual themes that might occur in this!!  
_  
**000000000000  
  
Chapter 5**  
  
The majority of the household had collected in the kitchen, laying down what happened from the beginning. Everyone who was not involved at first were now involved, including GT Trunks who had returned from a visit back home. Nuriko and Mirai were not present, for they were on a vacation in Mirai's dimension. Legolas described what he had felt between him and Teri, the bond, the ki, everything. The location of where it took place was of interest, because they never found that cave before. They all knew nothing could be done to help them until Melissa went and found all seven dragon balls. She was getting ready to leave the next morning.  
  
Keeren found herself on the edge of the roof in the early sunset. She sat, bathing in the twilight light, staring out into the forest, wondering if they were all right, if they had lost it already. Teri had been bitten in the late morning, how she was during daylight; she'll never know, but she would probably be turned by now. Chiriko as well. Keeren bit her lip, two of her closest friends and companions had been taken from her and thrown into an abyss of darkness and occult. It was disturbing, and almost enough to make her shed tears. She sniffed and ran her hand under her nose. She couldn't cry, her friends were in 'good' hands. Melissa was on her way to return them to a normal state with the Dragon Balls. They would be all right.  
  
Or would they?  
  
The lavender haired saiya-jin had the slightest doubt that the Dragon Balls wouldn't work. That they'd be stuck as vampires, or they would only be able to wish back three of them. But there was only three changed right now, right? Who knew how many by the time Melissa got back. Sure, she loved the idea of Vampires, the whole feeding on the life ecense of other, but since she had seen it with her own eyes, she didn't want it. The thought of losing your loved ones to a sea of darkness and despair, spending your days in slumber, and rising to feed of life. It was sickening. Tempting, but sickening.  
  
She was deep in thought when GT Trunks came up and sat next to her on the rim of the rooftop. Keeren looked up and smiled a distraught smile. Trunks returned the smile, and looked out to the horizon with her.  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
"About... them?"  
  
"Mm-hmmmm..."  
  
Trunks sighed, leaning back on his hand. Wrapping and arm around his lover's shoulders, he pulled her to his chest, in a small embrace.  
  
"Can't help but worry, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two shared a long, still silence together as they sat in twilight. The sun was already behind the forest and the sky was growing dark. Keeren grew edgy in the climbing darkness, but Trunks held no fear. He held her close, as if to protect her against anything that came after them.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going inside?" Keeren inquired timidly when she began seeing the stars above her head. Trunks shrugged, releasing her from the hold.  
  
"I guess. Do you really think they'll try and attack us?"  
  
"I dunno... Tasuki attacked both Teri and Chiriko, so... they might not be in the right state of mind.... y'know, their first feeding 'n all."  
  
"You could be right." Trunks said with a chuckle. "I'd hate to see Chiriko crazed with a hunger for blood, it would be a rather frightening sight.  
  
Keeren chuckled as well. "Perhaps, either that or dead hilarious."  
  
The two saiya-jins shared a short laugh in the dark evening before Keeren finally stood up, wary of their surroundings.  
  
"It's getting dark, we should get inside."  
  
Trunks rose, standing close to Keeren. Barely an inch taller than her, he could look down at her and kiss her nose. Which he did. Keeren giggled and took his strong hand in hers, and began to lead him to the edge of the roof where just below was her bedroom window. Trunks leaned onto her, taking in the scent of her hair, the feeling of her warmth. He looked out into the forest one last time before getting ready to drop down to the window, when he caught sight of something moving down in the yard.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Keeren looked up and saw it as well. It looked like a person, moving slowly, painfully up the yard.  
  
"It's one of them..." Keeren said, with a slight pinch of hope in her voice. She looked harder, she couldn't tell if it was male or female, but she knew it was one of the three. They were already awake.  
  
"I'll try to lead them away, hopefully they won't try and bite me." Trunks said, looking back at Keeren, stroking her chin with his thumb.  
  
"Be careful." She whispered, before he hopped off the edge fo the roof towards the vampire. She watched him land, and slowly walk up to it.  
  
"So hungry..."  
  
Keeren spun around when the hissing met her ears. There, crouching at the end of the roof, was Teri. She was disgustingly dirty from head to foot, covered in dirt and mud, as if she had dug herself out from the grave. Underneath the dirt on her face, her skin was sickly pale, her eyes wide, bright green staring out at her with a never ending hunger.  
  
"Oh shit..." Keeren said under her breath, taking a frightful step away from her. While Trunks was dealing with Chiriko, Keeren had do deal with the queen of insanity, Teri.  
  
"I hear it... god, I _hear_ it. I can't stand it!"  
  
Keeren almost had pity for the Vampiric Saiya-elf as she stood, clutching her hands to her ears and wavering in the air. Teri took a step forward, nearly ripping her ears off as she continued muttering about what she heard. Keeren took another step back, she knew she had to get out of here, before she was attacked, but something kept her rooted to the roof. Pity?  
  
"The heart beats, the flowing, all in my head..." She clutched her ears again. "Make it go away!!" Teri took a stumbling step towards Keeren, nearly falling over.  
  
"Teri... get away from here. You don't want to be here." Keeren pleaded.  
  
"I--I c-can't..." Teri stared out at her, her long chocolate hair falling into her face. "It's drawing me... drawing me to all of you. To your... to your..."  
  
"...blood?" Keeren finished for her, quietly.  
  
"...yes..." Teri approved, her voice taking a growl, a disturbing grin growing on her lips. She was gone from this world.  
  
"Teri... Teri--Thinks of what you're doing." Keeren put her hands up as Teri began to stalk up her her, the twisted grin growing on her face. "You don't want to do this!"  
  
Teri cackled, her sharp vampiric canines gleaming in the dim night lighting. "I must do this... I have to do this..." She growled. "I WANT to do this."  
  
The saiya-elf took a leap towards Keeren, grabbing onto her shoulders and nearly knocking her over.  
  
"No!" Keeren cried out, prying Teri's hands from her and throwing away. Teri landing on the roof with a thud and she glared up at the lavender haired Saiya-jin. She let out a growl as she launched herself back at her. Keeren let out a ki sphere and blasted Teri across the rooftop. Her roar could be heard from the whole forty feet in-between the two. Keeren was suddenly unglued from the rooftop, she turned, and began running towards the far end of the roof. If she made it, she would be able to alert the others, and hopefully drive Teri away before...  
  
Suddenly, the ground was rushing up at her and Keeren fell face first into the shingles. She was flipped over onto her back and found that Teri had a firm grip on her ankle. Teri quickly pinned her, holding her arms at her side.  
  
"I crave...." She whispered, leaning into her. Keeren squirmed in her grip, and began shouting for help, for someone to come and sever before it was all over. Teri quickly planted a heavy hand over her mouth, and hissed at her. She let out a sort of 'victory' cackle before bending over her neck, and biting into the Saiya-jin's flesh.  
  
Keeren's eyes went wide with pain and fright. She squirmed even more under Teri's hold, foolishly wasting her energy. Her eyes soon fluttered shut when her energy ws drained from her and she grew still as Teri drank hastily. Unconsciously, Teri finished before Keeren was even close to death. She pulled back and stared at the unconscious Saiya-jin, who's breathing was slow and even. Maybe she hadn't wanted this. She shook her head, feeling upset for what she had done. She stood, and gathered Keeren's body into her arms. She could save her, she would live, even if it meant becoming... this...  
  
**0000000000000**  
  
_Rar! I re-wrote this chapter just so it would turn out better. I hope it did. It's not much longer, but it's more descriptive. Enjoy! _


	6. Reiteratively

**Blood Lust**

_Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai, or any other sexual themes that might occur in this!!_  
  
**000000000000  
  
Chapter 6  
**  
"Hey, has anyone seen Keeren and GT?" Chichiri asked, stepping into the kitchen, where Melissa and Legolas sat, eating a quiet dinner.  
  
"Last I saw Keeren she was going onto th' roof again." Melissa took a sip of her coke. "GT might be up there with her.  
  
"All right." Chichiri nodded. "I'll go check then." Chichiri left the room and traveled up the stairs towards Keeren's bedroom, where she usually climbed out the window and onto the roof. He knocked on the door and received no answer. Putting his ear to the door, he heard nothing, so he opened the door a crack. The room was empty, but the window was open. Outside, the sky was already becoming dark, with a few stars popping into sight here and there. Looking out into the yard, he saw a minuscule GT Trunks far in the grass approaching a slightly smaller person. He sent his chi out to see who it was, but it was so faint it was difficult to tell who it was.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the roof above him. Was Keeren still on the roof? There was a flash of ki and another thud, more far off down the roof. Again, he sent out his chi to catch who was above him, and he could tell that the closets was Keeren, nearly right above him, but the other one was too weak to distinguish. Keeren's ki was suddenly running down to the opposite side of the house, was she going to jump? There was a shout, and another thud. Then he heard it.  
  
Keeren was shouting, shouting about... a Vampire?! Chichiri nearly threw himself onto the ledge of the window to try and see above the roof edge. Keeren's shouting was cut short, causing Chichiri to worry more. He put two fingers in front of him and muttered a chant twice, quickly teleporting him to the roof.  
  
What he saw made him stall. A very dirty looking Teri leaning over a still Keeren. Teri stood, talking absolutely no notice of Chichiri twenty feet behind her. She looked down at Keeren for a moment or two, and just before Chichiri began to approach her, Teri scooped Keeren's limp body into her arms and leapt off the side of the roof.  
  
Chichiri called out to her, throwing his hand out after her. He stood at the edge of the roof and watched her skitter into the dark forest. The smaller, weaker form that Trunks was approaching earlier was now dragging Trunks into the forest as well. Chiriko.  
  
The monk cursed under his breath, gathering his chi and chanting again. Teleporting himself into the kitchen, catching the saiya-elf and healer by surprise, he dropped himself into a chair and ran his hands though his hair with frustration.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Chichiri?" Melissa asked, concerned. Chichiri looked up at her, his expression was hard to be read under his mask.  
  
"They've been taken." He said simply, looking back down at the table.  
  
"T-taken?" Melissa stuttered.  
  
"Hai... Teri got Keeren on the roof and Chiriko got Trunks, no da"  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"Hai... I saw it with my own eyes..."  
  
Melissa put her fork down and folded her arms on the table. She found it hard to believe that not only was her sister taken from her, but her best friend as well. All in the time frame of twenty-four hours! She shook her head. There were still the dragon balls, they could wish them back.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." Melissa declared, standing.  
  
"Tonight?" Legolas objected. "Are you sure?"  
  
Melissa nodded. "More sure than I've been in a long time. I couldn't bare t' lose anyone else." She looked at Chichiri. "Will you watch Star while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course, no da."  
  
Melissa smiled, gathering her dishes and putting them into the sink. "I'll be upstairs."  
  
Melissa slowly walked up the stairs, the events of the week slowly sinking in. With heavy steps, she arrived in her room and began packing a small backpack of clothing and other supplies. Afterwards, she took a last look at her bedroom before turning light out and shutting the door.  
  
She went to her daughter's room, where supposidly the child was asleep. Well, she supposed wrong. Her daughter was wide away, and leaning into the open window.  
  
"What're you doing?" Melissa asked, smiling at her daughter. Star turned to her with a wide grin.  
  
"Wishen' " She answered and turned back out the window.  
  
"Oh? What're you wishen' on?" Melissa put down her backpack and stood next to the window with her.  
  
"Stars." The child looked up at mother. "You said I would wish for anythin' I wanted onna star, right mommy?"  
  
"That's right." Melissa smiled.  
  
"So." Star began. "I was wishen' for daddy t' get better."  
  
Melissa smiled again, her eyes bringing gentle tears. She had never heard something so innocent in her entire life.  
  
"I hadn't seen him in almost tree days!" Star said quietly, leaning out the window. "Daddy must be really sick. So I wanna pick the best star to wish on!"  
  
Melissa wiped her eyes and was so into those words, she failed to notice how far her daughter was leaning out the window. She heard Star gasp, and she thought the child lost her hold and begin to fall out the window. But the child was looking straight down from the window, with eyes wide with fright. Suddenly, something swooped past the window and her daughter was snatched from her.  
  
"Star!!" Melissa cried, throwing herself at the window. She looked all around and when she looked up, she saw a dark form move away from the roof edge. Pushing herself out of the window frame, she flew up above the room to see a tall man holding her daughter in his arms, head bowed over her.  
  
The healer's eyes went wide when she recognised the man in the dim night light. It was her own husband, feeding off the blood of his daughter. Melissa choked on a sob, and she covered her mouth to keep herself from making a racket. Suddenly, Tasuki scurried over the rooftop and over the edge, towards the forest on the other side.  
  
Melissa drooped down to the window and she slowly inside, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She leaned against the wall and let her sobs be welcome. Her grief was so sudden she felt dizzy. She look in a labored breath and wiped her eyes with her wrist. No, she couldn't cry, she had a mission. She went over to where she dropped the backpack and she slung it over her shoulder. Downstairs, Legolas was peering up the staircase, curious on why Melissa make that much noise in that little of time. She informed him on what happened, he looked taken aback on the fact such a small child was taken. He agreed with her course of action to leave immediately.  
  
Melissa fished her remote out of her bag and punched in the coordinates for the dragon balls in the Terra dimension. Watching the blue portal open, she looked back at Chichiri and Legolas. They bid her farewell, and Melissa went through the portal.  
  
**000000000000**  
  
_Arg, 'nother short chapter. I need to learn how to type more than this!! ::shakefist::_


	7. Trepidation

**Blood Lust**

**Written by:** Fira Flame

_I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri._

_This is the re-written version of 'Blood Lust', which was written in the fall of 2002. The older version was written very poorly, so here is a newer version , for all your vampire fans! There may be some references from some video games, bu tI assure you, they're just there, not from those games. Beware of any yaoi/Shonen-ai, or any other sexual themes that might occur in this!!_

**000000000000**

**Chapter 7**

The next day went by event-less, primarily because only the monk and prince remained in the house. Prince Legolas took a long 'nap' in the forest as he put it. It really was a session of heavy concentration and speculation. He wanted to find her, to bring her back with his own powers, but his efforts were unheard and he returned to the house before dusk. Suzaku seichiseishi Chichiri abided to his usual duties around the house and did them, including those of his departed house mates with them. After completing the chore of the gardening, normally Chiriko's task, he took a few spells of meditation inside the safety of the house.

The day was calm and tranquil until that evening.

The sky was already dark, clouds obscuring the night canopy. The woodland prince, after a small meal shared with the Suzaku monk, kept himself busy with an elvish book on the sofa. Chichiri sat in the kitchen with a scroll and tea. They all needed to keep their minds off of what may or may not be occurring outside. The silence was eerie, almost frightening.

Chichiri took a long sip from his tea, setting the scroll aside for a moment. His mind was left empty of thoughts, keeping himself from thinking of the vampires was difficult, for he had nothing left to think about. He hoped Melissa was doing well on her search for the Dragon Balls. It had been nearly a full twenty-four hours since she had left, at least half of them could have been found by now, if not more. Emptying the warm draught into his stomach, Chichiri stood from the table to put the much into the sink.

A clatter on the patio brought his attention to the window. He hesitated for a moment to draw aside the curtain in the small window, curiosity got to him any ways. Moving the fabric aside, he saw a figure leaning on the patio railing, clutching at their neck. He looked a bit closer and saw it to be female with bright lavender hair. Keeren? She lifted up her head and took a step towards the door. Tears were streaming down her pale face, blood seeping from the wound on her neck. Had she not been turned yet? Chichiri pondered for a moment, it had been an entire day and typically they would have already been fully changed within 15 hours. Keeren suddenly lurched over, crying out Melissa's name in agony, tears dripped onto the patio floor mixing with the dribbling blood. No, she's not gone yet.

Legolas was stepping through the doorway to the kitchen when Chichiri went to the sliding door and pulled it open along with the curtain.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, putting his book on the table. Chichiri stepped onto the patio and Keeren looked up at him, her bright eyes full of fright at pain. She suddenly threw herself at him with an open sob.

"Chichiri..!" She wept. "I had to get away, I can't st-stand it." Chichiri felt compelled to wrap his arms around the small Saiya-jin and comfort her, but could he seriously trust her?

"They've turned Trunks, they're all gone." She looked up at him, gripping his shirt. "I don't wan t-to be like that. Please Chichiri, you've got to help me...!"

"Ah-- " Chichiri started, he looked over his shoulder at Legolas, a suspicious look on his face.

"...Chichiri...?" Keeren whimpered.

The monk looked back at her and apologised. "I don't know if we can help you... or even trust you, no da."

An venomous look flashed across her face, her eyes suddenly fading into a bright vampiric red, the red he remembered described from Melissa of her husband. Cursing silently, he went to grab her shoulders, to throw her away. Before he could act Keeren tightened her grip on his shirt, spun and threw him into the dark yard behind her. Legolas let out a shout, running forward but came to a quick stop when Keeren slammed the door shut in front of him.

Keeren dashed out into the yard, tackling the dizzy suzaku seishi as Legolas pulled the door open again and chased her. Something heavy suddenly latched onto the elvish prince's back and he lost his balance. GT Trunks laughed and leapt off of him, blocking his path towards the house. After a second trying to get his bearings, Legolas leapt to his feet and ran for Chichiri, whom was still lying on the ground ahead of him.

"Chichiri!" The prince called as he came up, Keeren and Trunks were nowhere in sight, where had they gone? Chichiri was was on his knees, gripping at his chest lightly where Keeren's sharp, Saiya-jin nails had ripped through his flesh. Warm blood wept through Chichiri's wide spread fingers. Fresh blood, bait for a vampire. Legolas cursed under his breath, now they could be tracked.

"I-- I'm alright." Chichiri hissed as he rose to his feet. Legolas looked to his companion with worry, but was distracted when he heard a screech racing towards him.

In a flash, he grabbed Chichiri roughly and sprung into the air, just as Trunks dashed by with extended fangs.

Legolas looked below him as he hovered in the air, Chichiri in his arms. The night was dark, only the light from the house remained. There were no lights from the highway or from the city miles away. It was if a dark barrier had been cast over the land. Dark powers this vampires may possess, but none of this sort, a mind trick this may have been, but no spell. The prince could feel Chichiri's blood leaking onto his forearms. Now they both had the smell of a feast to the beasts.

"Legolas! Look out!" Chichiri shouted. Legolas looked up just in time for a foot to collide with his side and send him flying into the branches and limbs of trees. Within moments Legolas lost grip of the seishi and probably was thrown hundreds of feet away from him. He hit the ground with a cracking thud and was showered with leaves and small sticks and branches. He hissed as he sat up, his back, arms, and legs covered in scratches, and a small gash on his side.

In the distance he heard a screech and a shout. He took off in a sprint towards the noise, for he recognised the voice as Chichiri's. Brush and leaves of knives rushed past his skin, his flesh crawling with burning pain. But anything was better than the deadly bite of the vampire, a fate he wished not to fall upon his comrade. Bursting through the evergreen he came upon a small clearing, he found Chichiri resting against a tree stump, his skin pale and gasping for breath. Legolas rushed up to him and called out to him. The seishi was unresponsive, accept for his wide mahogany eye staring up into the branches. Legolas only realised what had occurred in his absence when he went to move his head, so they would look each other in the eyes. Warm, fresh, slimy blood met his hand when he gripped his jaw. Recoiling, his hand was covered in the seishi's blood, and a wide circlet of bite marks were in the neck of his comrade. Looking up into the tree branches, he heard stirring. From the trees came a slim figure dusted with filth, long hair and bright eyes shining from the darkness. Teri sent a sharp, toothy grin to him, her lips crimson of the seishi's life essence. Legolas was unsure whether this was the woman he loved, or some false lie.

"Why, hello my dear sweet prince." The Saiya-elf said sweetly. Legolas did not respond, glaring softly at her. "Oh... I'm sorry, are you not happy to see me? You haven't seen me in nearly a week, I thought you would miss me..... Or is it because I just drank down the last of the good wine...? Oh tear, tear, how sad am I" She traced an invisible tear with her muddy finger, and began to cackle madly.

"You're not the Teri I once knew." Legolas scowled.

"Ah, yeah, you're right." She replied, running her hand through her waist length hair. "But I'm happier now.... and I'd be much happier if you were to join me." Teri grinned and advanced towards the prince. "The gift of power is more than just being bitten, more than just me finding a midnight snack. It's a whole affair of ecstasy." Legolas turned away as he was backed against a tree, Teri closer than comfort would have thought possible. He could smell her breath, her foul breath. The scent of his fallen comrade and those before him lingered on her tongue and made the prince cringe under his skin.

"Teri, n-no. I don't want it." Legolas returned. "What I want is for you to return to your normal state, the woman I loved." He spoke with his eyes closed, not wanting to see her bright, green eyes that held the darkness he shunned.

"That!" She started, gripping Legolas's forearms, still slippery with blood. "That was not my true self, that form was holding back what I could be, and I want you to see what you can become like this." Teri hissed, running her icy tongue against Legolas's throat. He shivvered, from the chill and from the fear.

"_Join me._"

"No."

Teri was growing inpatient and annoyed. As she was opening her wide, toothy mouth, a bright, hot beam of light shot from the trees around her and knocked her and Legolas away. Legolas rolled on the ground towards the tree stump near Chichiri and Teri in the other direction. The vampiric Saiya-elf leapt to her feet and glared into the forest, a shrill hiss coming from her tight lips. Out of the forest came a man in black, wielding a bright blade. Teri conjured her own blade and blocked his attack. The blond man, dressed in black and gold reversed his attack and stood in opposition to her. Teri laughed at him.

"Ace Goldstar, the last person I'd expect to see out this time of the night, why aren't you getting drunk, instead of meddling with other's affairs?"

"Hold your tongue, Treise." Ace snarled, his cat-like ears curling on his head. "You have a lot less than a punishment coming for what has happened here."

"Punishment? For me? Aw, you're too kind. But if you're really looking for the start of things, talk to Tasuki." She jutted her thumb towards the thick of the forest. "Although, if it's a fight you're looking for, you've come to the right place."

She let out a shriek and dashed into the woods, Ace on her heels.

Legolas sat up with a groan of pain and looked around the area dimly. Suddenly, two young figures came from the trees above and landed gracefully on the ground in front of him. Looking up at them in the dim light he recognised them as Nuriko and Mirai Trunks. A wave of relief flooded over him as he was lifted from the ground and leaned against a tree.

"Sorry man, we couldn't risk any more distractions, we had to get her away from the two of you." Mirai said. He fished through his pocket and presented to him a small dried bean. "Here, sensu bean."

"Thank you." Legolas returned as he placed the bean into his mouth. Within moments his scratches disappeared and lethargy faded. He looked over to Chichiri, whom was being observed by Nuriko.

"Leave him." He said. "There's nothing we can do for him until Melissa summons the dragon. If we heal him he'll only convert much faster."

Nuriko frowned, and nodded. "So what can we do?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Wait for Melissa to return with the Dragon Balls."

**000000000000**

Um, yeah. I haven't updated in AGES D: Like, not since September last year... And that's bad. I was randomly inspired to write a bit more, so here you go. Only two more chapters to go, so I might finish this before THIS year is out!

Fira


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8**

Chirko and Star let out a screech and scattared into the woods when the two came, only Teri remained.

"You!" Teri barked.

"Yeah yeah, us. Now put your hands behind you heard and stay away from the elf!"

"How about... no?" Teri replied to them and wheeling. She ran, but came to a stop when she reached the trees. he jaw sagged in shock as a man with black and gold leather and armor with pale blond spiky hair. stepped from the woods. Teri growled deep in her throat and ran off in a different direction.

"I'll follow her." Ace said, following Teri.

"Nuriko! Mirai-Trunks!" Legolas exclaimed to the pair. they turned around.

"Yeah! Hi!" Nuriko smiled, running around Legolas and breaking the energy bind with a rock. she went to Chichiri who was still handing limp from the tree and broke the bond as well, letting him fall the the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Legolas told Nuriko, who was bening down to pick the monk up. "He's been bit, he's now the enemy."

Nuriko looked up at the Mirkwood prince, then back to to Chichiri. Her face soffened and she stood up and walked over to Mirai-Trunks.

"Why are you guys here?" Legolas questioned, looking at the couple.

"You act as if you're not happy to see us." Mirai said, scross his his arms.

"Oh, believe me, I am." Legolas replied. "But I'm just confused."

"Missy ran into us in the AF demension and told us what was going on. So we came her to see if we could help out. "Nuriko replied.

"And Ace?"

"He was putzing around and bothering me when Missy came. He decided to come too." Mirai said. "He says he's a 'vampire hunter'." he made quotation lines int he air with his fingers to accent it.

'Ah"

A few meters away, they had no clue,but they were not alone.

*********************

"Stop!" Ace shouted for Teri, who was running for nealy all she was wroth. Though not expecting it, she obeyed. Ace stopped short in his tracks, his robotic legs digging into the moist dirt and almost falling over. Teri stood erect, waiting for him, her long chocolate hair barely moving in the wind.

"So, you want to fight do you?" She questioned, drawing her sword.

"If it will get for to stop doing this, sure." Ace replied, drawing his own. Teri planted a sharp grin on her face as she got into position, Ace did the same.

Teri let out a battle cry as she charged at Ace, her sword ready. Ace blocked and tried to hit her back. This repeated over and over again as the battle went on. Every once in a while somebody would gain a wound or get smashed in the face with a hilt. Although, Ace was beginning to get the disadvantage. He was only reploid from the weist down while Teri was a half Elf half super Saiya-jin.

Finally, they found each other at a stand still. Teri swung her sword over her head to strike as Ace brough his in an under slash. Their sword came together in a loud shwing. They were caught in each other's attack and couldn't move, unless they pulled away, and if they did, certain death lied right right around the corner. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Teri growled and snapped her teeth at Ace's face. His face twisted at the smell of the blood that infested her breath. Teri grinned and chuckled to herself.

"Your not afraid of death are you Ace?" She inquiered, a sick look on her face. Ace frowned and shook his head.

"Death is only a passage way to a greater existance!" He shouted. He pulled his sword back, Teri's sword came down and scraped against Ace's armored legs. Ace sent his sword up against hers, knocking it from her hands. He miscalculated and it was too late when it peirced her skin, digging through her dark heart.

Ace's eyes widened when he saw what he had done. Teri looked up at him, her eyes full of shock and horror.

"Ace..." She said fainltly, a bead of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Teri!" I didn't mean-"

"-It's no problem... Ace..." Teri managed to say, her eyes containing a familur warmth. "Just... don't tell L-Legolas..."

"Tell him what?"

"Th-That I asked for this..."

Ace stared with disbelief at the Elvish saiya-jin on the end of his sword.

""I begged for this stength, this power... I didn't know all this would ha-happen..." She coughed once, specks of blood flying with it.

"A-And tell Keeren I'm sorry f-for biting her... Chichiri too..." She kneeled down, the sword still digging through her. Ace nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Teri smiled as she grew limp on the sword. She laid her head on the cold blade and closed her eyes.

"Twitch..." She said finally, and her entire body went limp.

"The wind blew just barely, making Teri's hair wave slightly. Ace blinked away tears as he pulled the sword from her. Her body fell the the ground, very little blood coming from the wound. Ace bowed his head and shook it as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took one last look at the girl he had just slaughtered and turned away.

*********************

"You did WHAT?!"

Ace looked down at the ground, half ignoring the fuming elven prince in his face.

"We weren't suppose to kill any of them!" Legolas shouted. "Asswipe!"

Ace snapped his gaxe up at him.

"I told you! It was an accident!"

"Still! You should have been more carefull!"

"How can I be careful when I have a raving vampire three inches from my face?!"

"SHUT UP!!"

The two turned to Nuriko, who was standing with smoke nearly coming from her ears.

"Legolas, there is absolutly NO reason to be blaiming Ace for what he did. We are all upset. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Legolas rolled his eyes. Nuriko shot a glare at him.

"Nobody should be shouting anyways, we ARE still in enemy territory." Mirai said, Nuriko nodded in agreement. Legolas growled and turned away, walking away.

"Wait..." Ace said, Legolas turned back to him. "What was that sound....?"

The four stood still, listening intently. Mirai growled and turned to a random patch of trees. "It's coming from over here..." He said, walking towards it, drawing his sword. Suddenly, GT-Trunks leaped out of the trees and tackled Mirai, sending him to the ground. Chiriko jumped out at Nuriko, Keeren went after Legolas and Star to Ace.

"Shit!" Ace shouted, blocking several moves from Star. He huffed and bashed her in the back of the neck with the helt of his sword. She easily fell unconscious and he move don to help his companions.

*********************

"C'mon... Where is it..." Melissa grunted, fishing through some rubble. There was very little remains of the wrath of the Androids in the AF demension, but what was left was devastating.

Building were rumbled, remains for homes... schools... law enforcments.. She had run across an old nursury where she nearly broek down because when the androids struck the city, the nursury was full. The dragon radar in her hand showed that th edragon ball was somewhere near her. It had to be at least a foot or so away, she was nearly on top of it.

She moved another slate of concrete to the side and she smiled at what she found. There laying in the small hole in the ground lay the small orange ball with three stars in it. She pulled it out and gloried at it's glow. She put it in her pack and was glad they didn't weight much, whatever the size. Because for some reason they changed size when they went between the DBZ world and Terra. They had no idea why, it just happened.

Melissa stood up and pulled a palm pilot from her pocket and used the plastic pointer to push a few buttons. The bright blue portal opened in front of her and she casually stepped through it.

*********************

To Be Continued....

*********************


	9. Dithyrambic

**Chapter 9**

Nuriko cried out as Chiriko slammed a sideways kick into her shoulder. She sent a few hits have at him while he was regaining his balance. She had been fighting his for about five minutes so far, and somehow they have moved out of the forests and in the middle of the back yard. She had no idea where the others were, but she wished she knew where Mirai-Trunks was. Nuriko sent a pair of punches at Chiriko. Seeing that he was stunned momentarily, she darted around him and started running towards the house, she needed _some_ kind of weapon!

She was nearly an armslength from the poolside when Chiriko jumped in front of her and punched her in her gut. Her face fell forward, spitting up stomahc acids. Chiriko slammed his knee into her face, making her fall backwards. She groaned, holding her jaw as she lay on the ground. Chiriko grinned sinisterly and moved in for the kill. Nuriko, seein ghis motives, brought both legs up so she you jump ont her feet. But as her legs kicked out, they hit Chiriko in the chest, sending him flying into the pool behind him.

Before she knew what was happening, Nuriko heard a sizzling nouse. She stood up and looked into the pool. In it, Chiriko was struggling, not just for air, just to get out of the water. It was burning him, burning him like acid. His body threashed and jerked while he groped upwards in an attempt to swim. After several moments, the burning stopped. All that was left of him was a chared corpse at the bottom of the pool, arms stretched upwards. Only his eyes remained untouched, staring forever into the void.

Nuriko took a quick gasp of air as she turnedaway from the pool. She covered her mouth with her hands as fave face turned a shade of green. She kneeled down and took mad gulp of the air. Tears fell and landed on the grass as she fought off her nausia.

*********************

"Damn it!" Tasuki yelled, outraged. He slammed his fist on the wall of the cave.

"How the hell did they kill them so easily!?" He growled and sat down on a chair. He rested his head on his upturned hand and sat in thought. A moment or two later he grinned and suddenly stood up.

"Never send children to do men's work" He said, then walked out of the cave.

*********************

A large blue portal opened up n the living room. Melissa jumped out of it.

"I'm hooommmeee.....!" She hollared, holding two large dragon balls under her arms. She looked around the room and found nobody there to welcome her. Even though that didn't surprise her, she had an uneasy feeling. For an odd reason, she couldn't feel the bond her and Teri shared anymore, and she couldn't sense the small yet strong ki of Chiriko. Her eyes widened as she saw that the patio door was open.

Dropping the balls, she ran out the door and looked around. There was an odd smell in the air. She turned to the pool and saw the lifeless, charred form of Chiriko in it. Her face paled and she stepped backwards from it. The sound of sombody crying. She looked towards it and found Nuriko kneeling in the grass.

"Nuriko!" She cried, running up to her. Nuriko looked up, face plastered with tears, a pale color of green tinted her face.

"What happened....?" She question, already knowing why she was here. She kneeled down next to her, putting a comforting han don her shoulder.

"I-I killed him..." Nuriko said quietly, new tears forming. Melissa looked down at the ground and held her own tears back.

"What happened to Teri? Why can't I feel our bond?"

Nuriko stayed silent and looked down at the grass.

"Ace... He swears it was an accident... I beleive it was..."

"What? What was an accident?"

"He killed her Missy." She looked back up at her. "In battle...."

Melissa's lip quivered as her heart nearly snapped in two. Images of her sister, happy, sad, angry, and anything else filled her mind, bringing more tears. The final image of her being killed brought more.

"Did you bring the dragon balls?" Nuriko questioned. Melissa looked up and nodded.

"Come help me get them. We can revive them... and wish them to be normal again..." She smiled, standing up. Nuriko smiled back and stood up with her.

*********************

"There, that should do it!" Mirai said with a sly grin on his face. He walked around the tree and poked GT-Trunks in the head. The vampire snapped back at him. Mirai stuck his tounge out at him and blew a raspberry.

"You sure that can hold them?" Legolas questioned, eyeing the energy bands holding Star, Keeren and GT-Trunks to trees, much like he had been a while ago.

"Yup." Mirai returned, mocking GT-Trunks, like he always enjoyed. He could get away with it this time.

"I learned how to do them at an early age, but never really used it because I didn't really have a reason. In fact, now that I think about it, I probably should have used them against the Androids." He shrugged and sat down on a down tree. He looked at Ace, who was standing still, leaning against a tree. He got a quick idea to bind him to a tree as well, but he'd probably get chopped to bits when he was finally released.

"I think we should bind Chichiri as well." Legolas said, looking through the trees, where Chichiri still lay face first in the ground.

"Nah, it takes at least twenty-hours to become a vampire. We should be safe if Missy gets the dragon balls tonight." Mirai replied.

"Actually, only fifteen." A voice came from above Mirai. He jumped and scattared away from the log, looking up. Suddenly, Tasuki jumped down and landed almost like a cat would. He looked up at the trio, grinning sadisticly.

"Good evening. Nice night we're having isn't it?" He said, looking at the three one by one. The three stood speachless, not know what to do or what to say. Every band of vampires had a leader, like every mafia had a boss. They were usually the elder, the smartest, fastest, and strongest. Tasuki seemed to fit the position, though he wasn't the oldest, he still qualified for the other three positions.

"Lord Tasuki!" GT-Trunks finally yelled, the first word anybody had heard him say as a vampire. The other asumed him, Keeren and Chiriko had become lower Vampires, making them more beast like than Tasuki, Teri and Star had become.

"Yes yes Trunks. I see ya. Hold your horses will ya?" Tasuki replied. He returned his gaze to the non-vampires. "Lets see.... eeni-meeni-minei-moe-catch-a-tiger-by-it's-toe" He started to say, counting the three with his finger. "If-it-hollars-let-it-go-eeni-meeni-minei-moe." His finger landed on Ace.

"Ah, you. It seems that you were th' one who killed Teri. Poor girl. You know she still had an eternity t' live. An' you went ahead and killed her. Tsk Tsk" He shook his head. "Looks like you'll be my next meal." He shrugged.

_"Eternal Dragon! I summon you! Come forth to grant my wishes!!"_ Melissa's voice came to his head. He turned to the open feild between the house and the forest. A bright yellow light flashed and rocketed upwards.

"Shit." He simply said and started running towards the light.

*********************

Melissa smiled up at the dragon far above her. She could finally wish for things to be back to normal. That's all she wanted. She sheilded her eyes from the bright light that nearly made it seem like day and turned to Nuriko.

"Ready?" She said. Nuriko nodded in returned.

Suddenly, an odd feeling came over her. Something was moving towards her, and fast. A familur ki reminded her of his face. She quickly turned to it and gasped as She saw Tasuki moving at top speeds towards her. Melissa barely had any time to react before his fist slammed into her gut, sending her flying into the light of the dragon balls. She screamed in agony as the light charged her with electricity, her body thrashing and jerking in it. Finally, she fell from it to the ground, her body burnt and scarred.

Nuriko looked at Tasuki, backing away from him, her jaw sagging in fear. The vampire turned to her and grinned, one fang peeking out between his lips. Tasuki looked up at the dragon, it was his turn to make a wish.

*********************

To Be Continued....

*********************


	10. Denouement

**Chapter 10**

"Eternal Dragon!" Tasuki shouted up at the dragon. Nuriko growled and jumped up at Tasuki, throwing a punch. Tasuki turned quietly to her and grabbed her hand, and started to apply pressure to it. Nuriko cried out as several pops and cracks emitted from her hand. Tasuki let go and she fell to the ground, clutching her hand in pain.

"As I was saying.." Tasuki started up again. "Eternal Dragon! I wish for immor-AHH!!" Tasuki cried out in pain as something sharp, yet cold, raked across his back. He spun around and gasped in shock of what he saw.

Right in front of him, a pale white glowing form stood before him, a sword drawn. Her ears were pointed up and her long hair waved behind her. Her leaf green eyes were the only part of her body that wasn't glowing with the white mist. She glared at him and let out a silent battle cry as she slashed down opon him again. Tasuki yelled out in pain at a wound that didn't brew blood or break his skin, but hurt his evil spirit. The form slashed several more time before Tasuki fell to the ground, eyes wide. She smiled, knowing he wasn't dead, just half way healed and paralised.

Nuriko looked in awe at her. The white mist that surrounded her gave a heavenly look at she turned to Nuriko.

"T-Teri...?" She questioned, nearly at a whisper. Teri smiled in returned as she slowly faded away into the night. Nuriko blinked a few times, making sure what she saw wasn't an illusion. She looked down at her hand and found it was healed.

"Nuriko...." She heard somebody say. She looked at Melissa and saw her trying to stand up. She didn't look hurt anymore. Nuriko ot up and went to her.

"Make the wishes... I'm too weak right now..." She looked up at Nuriko, a smile on her face. "Was that... really Teri...?"

"I'm not sure... but I think it was."

Melissa smiled. "Hurry."

Nuriko nodded and stood up to face the dragon.

"Eternal dragon! I wish for everybody who was killed in the last two days to be revived and return all the people that were turned into Vampires to the same way they were a week ago!"

*********************

"Kaa-san! Papa!"

Tasuki and Melissa turned to the eight year old running up to them. She jumped into Tasuki's arms and hugged him. Tasuki smiled and kissed her head. At their side, Nuriko smiled as Mirai walked up to her. She looked up and watched the seven dragon balls shoot off into the night.

*********************

Teri smiled as she opened her eyes. She did the right thing, and she was glad she did it as well. She pushed herself off the ground to sit on her knees. She placed a hand on her breast where she remembered Ace's blade digging into her. It never really hurt, it just made her feel really tierd. She stood up and lifted her sword off the ground.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her, embracing her. She giggled as she turned around in Legolas's arms.

"Welcome back." He said quietly, smiling. Teri smiled back and returned the embrace.

*********************

Chiriko let out a sputtering cry as he pulled himself out of the water. A hand reached out for him, helping him out. He looked up and grinned at Chichiri. The monk smiled back and let him shake his head to free it of access water. Chiriko looked past him and saw GT-Trunks, Keeren and Ace walking out of the woods.

"Thank you Chichiri." Chiriko said, looking around, the sky was turning a pale blue as the sun slowly emerged itself to create another day.

**********************************************************************************

A/N: How dija like it? I'm not to impressed with the ending. But I can live with it. And what a perfict song to play at the ending! 'The Breaking of the Fellowship'! From the ending of The fellowship of the ring' ^_^

**Fira Flame**

Issues-People with problems is copyright of Fira Flame Productions. Only the four original members are aloud to change ANYTHING that is permanent! [Missy, Teri, Keeren and Renee]

Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki and Nuriko are property of Yuu Watase, and I do not mean to mess with copywrite laws when I totally screw them over.

Mirai-Trunks and GT-Trunks are property of Akira Torayama, sometimes I do mean to do to them what I want to do...

Prince Legolas Greenleaf is property of J.R.R Tolkein. Bless his soul. Sometimes I mean to do to him what I like, then Teri beats the hell out of me!

Star is property of Fira Flame Productions and I mean to do everything I do to her. *gets thwapped by Missy* ^_~;;

Have a nice day!


End file.
